The Wake of A New Beginning
by may1331
Summary: Harry's thoughts on the twentyfour hours following the Battle of Hogwarts. He wakes to everybody treating him like a hero again, but this time, he accepts it. Sort of. He leads the school and Wizarding world in a celebration of the lives that were lost.
1. Chapter 1

This is something that I've been meaning to do ever since I finished the Deathly Hallows. I finally found the time, and since it's almost a month after it's been released, I hope I'm not spoiling anybody.

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry awoke, feeling completely rested, despite only a few hours of sleep. He stayed in bed, staring up at the bed hangings. Images of everything that happened in the past 12 hours were slowly flashing before his eyes. Apparating into Hogsmeade and nearly getting caught by Death Eaters. Aberforth coming to their rescue. Meeting up with Neville and everyone else in the Room of Requirement. He remembered the looks that his former schoolmates had given, of admiration, loyalty, and pride. He knew they looked to him as their leader. Especially after hearing that his return meant a revolution to them. He saw the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw in the Ravenclaw common room with Alecto Carrow there waiting for him. He remembered, proudly, that Luna Stunned her. He remembered with a flash of anger that Amycus Carrow spat in Professor McGonagall's face. 

Harry's mind dwelled on McGonagall for a bit longer. She was not the one who told him of his past nor did she let him know how to defeat Voldemort. She was not the one who pretended to follow Voldemort to keep him safe. She did not lie to him to keep him alive. But, above everything, she was loyal to him. Loyal to him and Dumbledore. And for this, Harry was extremely grateful. He didn't think that she knew how much he was grateful. Never once had she wavered in her loyalty, even when Harry was getting on her nerves. She was the one who recruited him for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. She didn't take any House points away from him when he and Ron crashed a car into the Whomping Willow. She tried to protect Harry from his godfather when it was believed he was a mass murderer. She let him use her classroom when he needed to practice for the Triwizard Tournament. She defended Harry against Umbridge and swore to help him become an Auror. She mobilized all of Hogwarts against Voldemort and his army to allow Harry to search for Ravenclaw's diadem. Harry felt tears sting his eyes as he remembered McGonagall's scream of terror and sorrow when she and everyone else thought he was dead.

He blinked his tears away and thought of the rest of the events of the previous night.

Harry thought of everyone who showed up to fight. He was surprised and grateful. He didn't expect any of the other members of the DA or the Order, but he knew that they would have shown up anyway. He was most surprised to see his old Quidditch team, especially Oliver Wood, since Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were a part of the DA.

His thoughts turned to the Weasleys as he remembered Percy running into the Room of Requirement. He felt a pang of sadness when he thought of Fred and felt even more sadness when he thought of George. He couldn't remember at any moment, in the past seven years, of ever seeing one without the other, except for the night when Harry left Privet Drive for good. They helped him, treated him like family. They gave him the Marauder's Map, one of his most trusted possession, unknowingly passing on a trinket of his father's to him. He wondered if they ever found out that his father, Sirius, and Remus were the mapmakers.

He remembered the huge gathering in the Great Hall before the actual fighting began. Everything happened so fast that he didn't have time to take it all in. Pansy Parkinson pointed him out in the crowd while he was looking for Ron and Hermione. He again felt a rush of gratitude to the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws standing between him and the Slytherins, defending him.

The Slytherins. Harry knew that they would have never joined him against Voldemort. He knew that their loyalties were always going to be against his since most of their parents were Death Eaters. But he thought, he hoped that at least a few of them would see how even they wouldn't be safe against Voldemort. He thought of Draco Malfoy. He was the prime example of that. He remembered hearing Crabbe speak against Malfoy and having to save Malfoy and Goyle from the Room of Requirement. He knew Malfoy was probably his second biggest enemy, but he saw him in a different light now. Harry knew that Malfoy disliked being a Death Eater, that he only joined up to protect his only family, his parents. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt, but he knew they could never be friends. But he also knew that they would never hold the same hatred for each other again.

Harry's thoughts then turned to his least favorite professor--and Malfoy's favorite. Snape. If there was anyone he saw in a different light, it was Snape. He had never known that Snape knew his mother when they were children. That Snape knew Aunt Petunia. That he loved his mother. For years. He wasn't sure what to think of him anymore. Harry's hated him for the seven years that he knew him and he knew Snape felt the same way about him. But he kept Harry safe and alive because he loved his mother, and yet he was probably his father's biggest rival at school. Harry felt overwhelming gratitude to Snape, but he was having trouble letting go of seven years' of resentment and hatred. He thought of how he finally learned how to close his mind and wondered what Snape would say to that. Harry remembered that his body was still in the Shrieking Shack. He made a mental note to retrieve it later since nobody else, aside from Ron and Hermione, would know that it was there.

Harry closed his eyes. He remembered seeing his father, his mother, and their two best friends. He remembered how they looked so peaceful. Sirius looked more jovial, happier than he's ever remembered seeing him. Remus looked more carefree and relaxed. And his parents...they were exactly as he pictured them. He knew that the four of them would always be with him with or without the Resurrection Stone. He also knew that he couldn't and wouldn't go looking for the Stone. If they wanted to say something to him, he would know what it was.

Images of the battle at Hogwarts flashed before his closed eyes. Immediately, he was overcome with remorse and felt close to tears again. The lifeless, peaceful bodies of Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Colin Creevey amongst others flashed before his eyes. He saw and felt the side of the castle collapsing again. Ginny comforting that girl. Greyback nearly attacking Lavender Brown. Firenze lying in the corner of the Great Hall, injured. Trelawney throwing her crystal balls at the Death Eaters. Hagrid tied to a tree. Neville and Seamus with their broken-looking faces and bodies that were so beaten up. Dean and Hannah Abbot standing there, fighting the Death Eaters. Neville standing up to Voldemort, face to face, and pulling out the sword of Gryffindor. Harry felt a wave of pride for Neville. He was glad to call Neville his friend. He thought of all those who were dead or injured. He got away without a scratch. Again, he felt guilty. He thought that if he had claimed the blame in the beginning, they needn't have died. But he knew they would have been killed if Voldemort had taken over.

Harry opened his eyes as he heard rustling next to him. He heard Ron yawn and leave the room. Harry wondered briefly if Dean, Neville, and Seamus were in there still.

He turned his thoughts to Ron and Hermione. They'd been with him since the very beginning. And he knew that he would not have gotten through the last seven years of his life without them. They were his friends, his family, his brother and his sister. Harry felt a rush of gratitude and love. He didn't want to lead them - or anybody else - to danger. But they willingly came, putting themselves in danger and risking their lives for him. Ron kept him sane. Hermione kept him level-headed. He needed these two in his life. He grinned, remembering the sight of them finally getting together in the Room of Requirement. They deserved each other, they belonged with each other.

Ginny's face came to his mind. Ginny, the most patient person, ever. He couldn't wait until they could properly date each other, without worrying about Voldemort going after her. They would have years to be with each other. They had a future together.

Harry's eyes teared up again. He thought guiltily of the others, once more. Those who've died, whose families have been torn apart. His parents, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. He thought of the little boy who had been orphaned. His godson. He resolved to visit him as soon as he could. He also resolved to forge a solid relationship with Tonks' mother. They were family now.

Tears started running down his face. He didn't bother wiping them. For some reason, he thought of Susan Bones. She, too, had lost many family members in the wars against Voldemort. He thought of Fred. Of Bill. He, too, bore physical scars of the war. He then thought of Dumbledore. He wasn't pleased when he heard of Dumbledore's past, but Harry learned a lot. Dumbledore taught him a lot. Not only how to defeat Voldemort, but how to be human. Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of all time. He knew his weaknesses. That was what made him great. He took the necessary steps to prevent his weakness from taking over. 'Until he got to the Stone,' thought Harry. But Harry couldn't blame him for that.

His thoughts then turned to Voldemort. Voldemort. The name alone was feared by the wizarding world. Tom Marvolo Riddle. He wasn't exactly sure of what to think of him. He was angry, mad, and hated Voldemort for everything he's done. Getting Hagrid expelled, tricking the Grey Lady, and most importantly, for ripping so many families apart. Everything had been turned upside down because of Voldemort. But, again, Harry couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. This new feeling confused him. Harry knew that Voldemort never understood, never even knew love. He never felt the love of a mother's touch when he was a baby. He never felt the love of a father running after him on a toy broomstick. But he knew, as Harry and Dumbledore did, that this was his greatest weakness. Though he did not believe it to be a weakness. Harry knew that all Voldemort wanted was not the love of a family, but power, followers, and most of all, immortality. All Voldemort understood were the instincts that he had been born with. Being the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Harry remembered that as a young child, Voldemort knew and understood pain, torture, and punishment. He knew that Voldemort's mother did not even stay alive for him, to take care of him. He was not born into a loving relationship, as Harry was.

Harry jumped a bit when he heard a loud crack! The hangings of his bed were thrown aside and Harry covered his eyes to adjust them to the blinding light coming in from the window.

"Wake up, Master!"

Harry opened one eye and saw Kreacher standing before him with a smile on his face.

"They is waiting for you."

"Who?"

"Everyone. You is late for breakfast and lunch. But Kreacher saved his steak kidney pie for Master."

"Thanks, Kreacher."

Kreacher took a step back as Harry finally got up from his bed. He watched as Harry pulled his pants on.

"Kreacher, you could go back to the kitchens now, if you want."

Kreacher nodded. "Yes, Master. Kreacher will now prepare your dinner."

"No, that's okay, Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed and disappeared again.

Harry sighed and headed down the stairs from the boys' dormitory. He climbed out of the portrait hole and walked around for a bit. He didn't know where 'everyone' was. And for that matter, he didn't really want to see everyone. Just the same two people that he was with last night. And the portrait.

He headed toward the Great Hall. If anyone was waiting for him, and he was pretty sure everyone was, they would be there. As he passed by all the paintings, he saw all of its inhabitants clapping for him. He also occasionally heard, "Thank you, Harry Potter!", "Long live Harry Potter!" Harry also passed by Peeves on his way to the Great Hall. Instead of his usual greeting of a raspberry in his face, Peeves saluted and bowed as Harry walked by. 'This is going to be even weirder than it already is,' he thought.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and proceeded to the Gryffindor table. As far as he could see, mostly everyone was in here, although he noticed the doors to the entrance hall wide open, so he thought that some people were outside also. The people in the Great Hall, noticing his arrival, stood and gave Harry a standing ovation. Harry blushed and sat down between Ginny and Neville. He looked up at the head table and nodded toward Kingsley, who was watching him.

"How are you, Harry?" Ginny asked. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine." He grinned at her and helped himself to marmalade and toast.

Hermione grinned at him from across the table. "And how did you sleep?"

"Best night of sleep in a long time."

A half hour later, Kingsley stood from the head table and proceeded to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, if you have finished, please come to the headmaster's office. We have some things to discuss and we would like you to be there."

Harry nodded and watched as Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Hagrid and Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Slughorn walked out of the Great Hall. He stood to follow them and walked halfway to the door before doubling back. He looked at Ron and Hermione, interrupting their conversation with Neville and Ginny.

"Kingsley wants to talk about some things. You guys should be there, too."

Ron nodded. He and Hermione stood up. Harry looked at Ginny, apologetically, who rolled her eyes and grinned in return. "We'll be here, Harry," she called.

The three of them made their way to the headmaster's office, looking at the wreckage that Harry had ignored earlier. They approached the gargoyle, who saluted them and let them up without a password. Harry knocked on the door, which opened to the thirteen people who had walked out of the Great Hall earlier. Harry looked up at the portraits and grinned at the sight of Dumbledore. All of the portraits waved at him, excitedly. He glanced around and noticed that Snape's portrait was not up there.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, welcome. Come in." Kingsley drew up three more chairs and they sat, facing Professor McGonagall at the headmaster's desk. "We do have some things to discuss, Harry. And it is best if you were here since you have been in the middle of the fight. Of course, the two of you are welcome as well."

"Wait," interrupted Harry. He looked at McGonagall. "Where's Snape? Why isn't he up there?"

McGonagall looked at the portraits around the room. "Professor Snape fled from the castle. He was not a headmaster of Hogwarts at his death."

"But he deserves to be up there! He protected the students! He promised Dumbledore he would!"

McGonagall's lips thinned and tears seemed to be forming in her eyes. "I don't know if there is anything to do."

"He helped me! He kept me alive!"

McGonagall took a deep breath to steady herself. "It seems we were all wrong about Professor Snape."

"Harry," said Kingsley. "First things first. The castle, as well as its grounds, is filled with those who have passed away this morning."

Harry heard Mrs. Weasley cry out. His heart sank. He saw Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur put their arms around her. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and look down. He felt a piercing through his chest. He heard Hagrid wail out. McGonagall covered her face with her hands. Sprout, Flitwick, and Slughorn looked down. Kingsley was silent for a moment.

"We..." started Harry in a small voice. Kingsley looked at him, expectantly. "I think we should..." Harry stopped talking for a bit. "I don't think I'm authorized to make these kind of decisions." He looked at the Weasleys, to McGonagall, and back to Kingsley.

"Harry, you have as much right to make these kind of decisions as Dumbledore had when running this school." Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore nodding his head silently, with tears running down his face. "Please, tell me what we should do."

Harry took a deep breath. "I think that those who have died...their families. They should return to their families. That is where they belong. With their families. We should also hold a funeral for all of those who have passed early this morning. Here, at Hogwarts. This is where they should be remembered."

Kingsley nodded. "And what of the Death Eaters?"

"Their families. They have families, too. They should return to their families."

Kingsley nodded again. Harry heard Mrs. Weasley sobbing again. This time, George and Percy joined her. Harry blinked back tears. He saw Hermione give him a small smile.

"And Snape..." Harry continued. "Snape..._Professor_ Snape should be buried here." He looked at McGonagall.

She bit her lip, thinking. "I agree," she said at last. She looked at her fellow professors. They nodded in agreement.

"Someone needs to..." started Harry. "You...we...I have to go and get his body. It's in the Shrieking Shack."

Kingsley nodded. "And what of the body of Lord Voldemort?"

Harry was silent for a bit. He took his time answering.

"We should throw him to the wolves," said Ron, angrily. George and Percy agreed with him.

"Ron..." hissed Hermione. "We can't do that."

"What should we do, Hermione?" asked Kingsley.

"I'm not sure. But I don't think he should be thrown to the wolves. He should at least be buried." Hermione shuddered.

Everyone was silent for a bit.

"What about throwing him into that lake of Inferi that Kreacher was talking about?" suggested Ron. Kingsley, McGonagall, Sprout, Slughorn, Flitwick, Mr. Weasley, George, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Hagrid, and Percy looked at him in confusion. Harry and Hermione stared at him, pointedly. Harry had already resolved to tell the others about the Horcruxes, but not in the middle of this conversation.

"His father was buried in a Muggle cemetary," added Hermione. "He should be buried there."

"Yeah, he hated his dad, didn't he?" said Ron.

"No," said Harry finally.

"No, he didn't hate his dad?"

"No, he shouldn't be buried there." Harry looked around the room, his eyes settling on Kingsley. "Voldemort--Tom Riddle--should be buried here. At Hogwarts."

McGonagall looked appalled. The mouths of Sprout and Flitwick shot open.

"Now, do you really think--" started Slughorn.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I do think he should be buried at Hogwarts." He looked next to him. Ron looked angry, while Hermione looked confused. "Not anywhere close to Professors Dumbledore and Snape, but he should be buried on the grounds, somewhere."

"Now, Potter, this is a school!" exclaimed McGonagall. "It is not a cemetery. Parents will not want to send their children to the school where the body of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been laid to rest. Parents, nor the wizarding community for that matter, will not want to hear that he has been buried on the grounds of Hogwarts where Dumbledore is."

"But this was the only place that he knew!" Harry shot back. "This was the only place where he felt like he belonged! The only place where he felt anything besides trying to torture or punish somebody. He was amazed by the magic within these walls! This was the only place where he ever felt like home!"

"Yes, Potter, but that does not--"

"It doesn't matter! This was the only place that I ever felt like home, too. The only place Snape ever felt like home."

"But Potter, where would we put him even if we bury him on these grounds? The grounds of Hogwarts extend, but I do not wish for future students to be playing Quidditch and accidently uncovering the body of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Professor, is it really necessary to call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? If you must, at least call him Tom Riddle."

McGonagall's lips thinned. "Very well, then, Potter. Where shall we put Riddle?"

"I don't know."

"How about," suggested Hermione, "the Chamber of Secrets? Students will not be able to get to it and Voldemort will be in the place that his ancestor built." She looked at Harry hopefully.

He nodded. "I like that idea."

"Very well," said Kingsley. He began to pace up and down the office. "Now..." He looked at Harry. "There have been rumors, Harry. Of the task that Dumbledore set upon the three of you."

Harry nodded. "Yes." He looked at Ron and Hermione.

"I do not wish for the three of you to relive the past year of your life here, but..."

"It's okay, Kingsley." Ron and Hermione nodded alongside Harry. "You have all helped me, taken me in, and guided me. You all deserve to know what happened. But I plan on starting at the beginning. The very beginning." Harry took a deep breath. He glanced at Ron and Hermione. "But you two will have to help me." They nodded.

"Voldemort," started Harry, "was born to Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle, Sr." Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"He told you the very beginning," said Ron. Harry smiled at him.

"Well, Tom was a rich young man in the village that Voldemort's mother, uncle, and grandfather lived in." Harry took his time and recounted everything that he had seen in the Penseive the year before with Dumbledore.

"He wanted a job here?" McGonagall said.

Harry nodded. "As the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And then he placed a jinx on it when Dumbledore wouldn't give it to him. And I think that was the night he placed the Horcrux of Ravenclaw's diadem in the Room of Requirement."

"He made six Horcruxes?" Kingsley said, astonished and disgusted.

Harry saw Slughorn look down, uncomfortably. Out of respect for the teacher's feelings, Harry did not include his role in Riddle's quest for immortality. "Well, he actually made seven, but I'll get to that later. But the point is that nobody else had a part in his making of the Horcruxes. While he was at school, he already at the idea to make it, but he was wondering if it was possible to make six."

"So, the seventh Horcrux, was...well...me." Thirteen pairs of eyes looked at him and widened in shock. "It happened the night he killed my parents." Harry then proceeded to tell them the rest of Voldemort's story of what he knew up until his first day at Hogwarts. He recounted the fight for the Sorcerer's Stone and Riddle's coming out of the diary in the Chamber of Secrets. He told them, even though they knew, of finding out that Pettigrew was alive and Sirius was innocent. He told them about the night in the graveyard, when Cedric died. He spoke of his feelings toward Dumbledore, during his sixth year and almost broke down when he spoke of leading his friends into the Department of Mysteries. He told them of going after the locket, but left out the things that Dumbledore was saying. Finally, he, along with the help of Ron and Hermione, told them about how they lived the past year of their lives on the run. First at Grimmauld Place and then of sneaking into the Ministry of Magic.

"That was you?" said Mr. Weasley, surprised. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You hated who Harry was, Dad," said Ron. "Some bloke named Runcorn."

Hermione told them of apparating to different places in the woods, hidden and protected by spells and charms. She also told them of going to Godric's Hollow, but left out the part when Ron walked out on them. Harry noticed that his ears turned red when he remembered leaving them. He also noticed Bill throwing Ron a wary look. Harry then took up the story-telling duties once more and told them of the silver doe that led him to Gryffindor's sword and added in the part of Ron saving his life. Ron included his version of this, but left out the part of seeing Harry and Hermione coming out of the locket and Harry did not bother adding it in. They spoke about Xenophilius Lovegood and finding out about the Deathly Hallows. Harry led those in the room, save for the three, to believe it was just folklore. They told them about Aberforth Dumbledore and his helping them out of the Malfoy Manor. Harry was silent while Ron told them about the events at the Malfoy Manor. Fleur put her arm around Hermione as Ron told of how Bellatrix tortured her.

Bill also added to the story, telling the others what happened while the trio was at Shell Cottage. Harry then spoke of the plan to impersonate Bellatrix Lestrange and break into Gringotts.

"And that led us here, to Hogwarts," he finished.

He looked at McGonagall first. She stared at him with an unknown look upon her face. Tears filled her eyes and spilled out. "I am honored to have been your teacher." Professor Sprout and Flitwick nodded in agreement, Sprout having tears run down her face. Harry heard Hagrid wail once more.

Harry looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore. He was grinning and tears were flowing down his face, as well. "You brave, brave man," he said. Harry looked down with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Harry," said Kingsley. "Ron, Hermione, thank you."

The three of them smiled. Harry stood up. "If it is alright, Kingsley." Kingsley nodded. Ron and Hermione followed. On their way out, they each gave Mrs. Weasley a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I have to return this to its rightful owner," said Harry, pulling out the Elder Wand. Ron and Hermine nodded. As they made their way to Dumbledore's tomb, they spoke amongst each other, eager to get the sight of the ruins out of their minds.

* * *

I am planning on making this a two-parter, with the second part coming up probably by next week or so. Please tell me what you think about it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second part of this story. 

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry closed the entrance to Dumbledore's tomb. "May you never be disturbed again." Harry leaned his forehead against the entrance for a few seconds. He turned and walked toward Ron and Hermione, who were standing a bit further from him.

The three of them headed back towards the castle. They heard loud laughter near them. Looking around, they saw some students tickling Grawp while others were throwing food into his mouth still. As they neared the Whomping Willow, Harry slowed down and stared at it for a bit. "You guys go on ahead, I just..." Harry nodded toward the Willow.

"You want some help, mate?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head. "I think this is something that I have to do. Thank you, though."

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione.

Harry nodded. "Go on back to the castle. Let Ginny know that I'll be there soon." Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder before heading up to the castle. They nodded toward each other as Harry headed for the Willow. He looked over his shoulder and watched Ron and Hermione walk up the stairs into the Great Hall. He turned back towards the Willow and bumped into someone, sending that person to the ground. Instinctively, Harry stuck out a hand to help him up.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was go--" Harry stopped when he noticed it was Draco Malfoy on the ground before him. Malfoy looked at Harry and then at his hand. After a moment, he accepted Harry's hand and stood up. They stood in silence for a couple of seconds.

"Um...last night..." Draco started in a low voice. He took a deep breath and stared determinedly at the air surrounding Harry. "I just wanted..." He exhaled and looked at Harry in the eye. "Thank you. For saving my life." With that, he turned and headed towards the Great Hall.

Harry resisted the urge to yell "twice!" after him and proceeded to the Whomping Willow. He took out his wand and used the same branch that Ron had used earlier to prod the knot on the trunk. Harry dropped to his knees and crawled through the tight space, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

He stopped when he reached the end of the tunnel. He had struggled crawling through the tunnel and wasn't sure how he was going to carry Snape through it. He looked at his wand in his hand and thought better of it, sticking it into his back pocket. He wanted to do this without magic, as he had done with Dobby. Harry pushed into the room and his breath was caught in his throat. He leaned against the wall so that he wouldn't collapse to his feet. Harry took a couple of deep breaths and walked over to Snape. He touched Snape's hand, which was resting across his chest after letting go of Harry. He shivered at the coldness of it. He looked at the two dots of dried blood on his throat and pulled up Snape's cloak to cover it. Harry then took another deep breath and put his arms under Snape's shoulders.

Almost an hour later, Harry finally pulled himself and Snape out of the small tunnel in the Whomping Willow. He knew it was going to be hard, but he didn't think of the dead weight of Snape's body, a man who was taller and stronger than him. The only thing that kept him going was that he was doing this for his mother. As Snape had done, keeping Harry alive for all those years. Harry didn't think his mother would want her best friend to be forgotten in the Shrieking Shack. He also wanted to give some sort of repayment to Snape for risking his life more than anyone else.

Harry stopped for a minute to wipe the sweat running down the side of his face. He stretched his arms and bent to pick up Snape around the shoulders again when he noticed a shadow coming toward him. Harry turned and was surprised to see Malfoy standing in front of him again. Malfoy didn't say a word; he just looked at Harry and Snape and moved to bend down and pick up Snape by his legs. Harry saw this and picked up Snape around his shoulders. Together, the two silently and slowly moved back toward the castle.

Draco looked around as he and Harry entered the Great Hall. He looked toward the place where the bodies of Fred, Tonks, and Lupin lay. Harry followed his gaze and nodded. They laid Snape down next to Lupin, gently, almost as if he were asleep. The two of them wiped their hands on their pants and nodded to each other. Draco left for his mother and father, who were watching them afar, standing over Bellatrix Lestrange's body. Harry looked at them and didn't say a word, though he noticed that the look of hatred and malice in Lucius's eyes were gone. He also noticed that he no longer showed fear and terror in his eyes, as was the case when Voldemort took over his home. Harry thought he looked confused. 'This is a confusing time for all of us,' he thought, walking into the entrance hall once more.

The wail of a baby broke his thoughts as he walked outside. Harry looked around, confused, for what was a baby doing at Hogwarts? He saw an older woman, who looked weary by time, walking up the steps, struggling to hold a diaper bag and a bundle of blankets. Harry immediately walked over to the woman and took the diaper bag. He recognized Andromeda Tonks at once.

"Mrs. Tonks."

Andromeda's head shot up as she heard her name. "Yes?" She, too, recognized Harry and immediately burst into tears. Harry put his free arm around Andromeda and led her into the castle. The baby continued to cry.

"Mrs. Tonks...is this...is this Teddy?"

Andromeda looked at Harry with tears flowing down her face. She nodded. "Harry, meet your godson." She looked down into the bundle of blankets in her arms. "And Teddy meet your godfather. He saved us all." She gave Harry a small smile and nudged him closer to look into the blankets.

Harry's eyes immediately started watering when he noticed the brown hair on the baby's head. 'Hair like Remus,' he thought.

"Would you like to hold him?"

His eyes widened in fear and shock. "Oh, no, Mrs. Tonks. I've never actually held a baby before. I wouldn't know what to do."

She smiled at him again. "You'll be fine. And call me Andromeda. We're family now." She instructed Harry to hold out his arms and proceeded to place Teddy within them. "Just make sure you support his back and his head."

Harry stood awkwardly in front of Andromeda, holding Teddy. He looked down and saw that Teddy's hair was changing into the spiky teal green that he saw in pictures. Teddy stopped crying. Harry smiled and tears began running down his face. He felt Andromeda put her hand on Harry's back. He looked at her again.

Harry took a deep breath. "They...they're in the Great Hall." Andromeda gave a small nod and the two of them walked into the Great Hall.

She immediately spotted her daughter and son-in-law and ran over to them. She cried loudly over them, wailing and calling for them. Harry turned away from this. He wanted to leave her in a moment of privacy with them. He slowly walked over to her and tried to awkwardly place his arm around her shoulders. He kneeled as slowly as he could while holding Teddy and sat next to her. Andromeda took Teddy from his arms and whispered to him, pointing to his parents and taking the hands of Lupin and Tonks. She placed their hands entwined with one another and stood up, followed by Harry. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with a free hand. Harry grabbed Andromeda into a hug, with Teddy between them.

"Come here," he said. He took her hand and led her across the room.

Harry cleared his throat. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco jumped at the sound. The three of them and Andromeda looked at Harry with expressions of surprise. Harry looked at Narcissa.

"You're sisters. That's all that matters. You're family. All each other has got."

Narcissa and Andromeda stood across from one another, staring each other down. Lucius and Draco were standing together behind Narcissa, shielding Bellatrix's body. Narcissa looked from Teddy to Andromeda and back to Teddy. She didn't say a word to Andromeda, but nodded her head towards Bellatrix's body and motioned for her to come closer.

Harry walked away, leaving them in private for their family reunion. He glanced back and noticed that Lucius had moved to the other side of Narcissa, in order to get further away from Andromeda. Draco kept looking from his mother, to the aunt he never met, to the baby in his aunt's arms, to his dead aunt, lying on the ground in front of him. Narcissa and Andromeda were kneeling next to Bellatrix's body, both of them seeming to be wiping tears from their eyes, but not getting any closer than they already were.

Harry turned, wondering where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were.

He found them with George and Percy in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by a handful of fellow Gryffindors. A few of them had solemn expressions on their faces, but Harry was surprised to see most of them smiling and laughing, including the Weasleys, Hermione, and Lee Jordan.

Harry took a seat next to Giny, taking her hand into his and giving it a kiss as he sat down. "What's going on?" he whispered to her.

She grinned at him. "We're celebrating Fred's life the way he would have wanted us to remember him."

"I think we should all know that it was my idea for the swamp," George was saying.

"I remember Fudge talking about that," said Percy. "And everything else the two of you, and the rest of you, were up to that year." He looked around at the people around him.

"The best were the fireworks," said Seamus excitedly. "Remember when the Catherine wheel mated with that loose bit of firework?"

"No," disagreed Lee. "The best bit were the Skiving Snackboxes. Fever Fudge, Puking Pastilles, Noseblood Nougats, and Fainting Fancies."

"I'm with Seamus," interrupted Katie Bell. "Those fireworks were the start. They were fantastic."

George smiled fondly. "It was Fred's idea to make them multiply when they would try Vanishing it."

"Remember when Colin first came to Hogwarts?" said Dean.

Oliver laughed. "Harry this, Harry that. He was even taking pictures during our Quidditch practice!" Everyone laughed as Harry blushed. "Can I take your picture, Harry?"

"Can I have your autograph, Harry?" chimed in Ron, laughing. Harry playfully hit him across the head.

"And then he and Dennis charmed those Diggory badges to say 'Potter Really Stinks!'" added Angelina. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh, has it really come to that?" said Harry, blushing.

"Sorry, mate," said Ron. "I know you're going to be even more famous and stuff, but we know how you really are."

"Remember when my mimbulus mimbletonia spat up on you?" said Neville. "You were covered in Stinksap!"

"And all of your dententions!" yelled Angelina. "Were you trying to take on Fred and George for most detentions ever?"

"At least he had his head on straight," said George, clapping a hand on Harry's back.

"He even had detention on the Quidditch Final last year!" exclaimed Ginny. "And he was Captain!"

"Hermione," said Ron.

"Hmm?" Hermione looked at Ron next to her.

"Remember how your boggart was McGonagall telling you that you failed everything!"

Hermione scowled while everyone laughed. "That was the first year we had a decent Defense teacher," she said, wistfully. Everyone was silent for a bit in respects to their former professor.

"Remember those kappas?" said Parvati.

"And the grindylows!" added Lavender.

Everyone jumped a bit when they heard a crack! Kreacher looked around, holding a tray full of butterbeers.

"Wow, thanks Kreacher," Harry said, jumping up to help Kreacher pass it around.

"Master is welcome," said Kreacher. He walked around the room, handing out butterbeers, with Regulus's locket bouncing on chest with every step.

George accepted his with a strange look on his face. "Harry, I have no idea what you've done, but..." George's eyes widened. "I have no words!"

Kreacher stood in front of George and bowed. "Kreacher heard tales of the young master and his twin. They are well-loved by the house-elves of Hogwarts." Kreacher straightened up and looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He bowed and disapparated.

Everyone was silent for a bit, holding their butterbeers and not saying a word.

Harry cleared his throat. He stood, facing everyone, and was reminded of the time he stood in front of everyone at Hog's Head when they formed Dumbledore's Army. "A toast," he said. "To all of those who have gave their lives fighting for the greater good. Fighting for all that we care about. Who have passed in the very walls that we have spent the better part of seven years of our lives." He raised his glass. The others followed. "Fred, Remus, Tonks, Snape. May you be at peace wherever you are." He took a sip of his butterbeer.

Everyone repeated what he said and took a sip.

Ron cleared his throat. "And to Harry. Thank you for saving our lives." He raised his glass and took a sip. Everyone followed.

Harry blushed and raised his glass once more. "To all of you. Thank you for risking your lives." He looked at Ron and Hermione. "Thank you for sticking with me when I had no idea what to do." He looked at George, Percy, and Ginny. "Thank you for accepting me into your family." He looked at Neville, Seamus, and Dean. "Thank you for rooming with me for six years. And for fighting last night." He looked pointedly at Neville and Seamus. "And for all of those months of rebellion that you have done against the Carrows here." He looked at Dean and nodded a bit. The two of them were remembering the events at the Malfoy Manor. Harry turned to Oliver, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. "Thank you for putting up with a first-year on the Quidditch Team." They smiled. He looked at Lavender and Parvati and smiled. "Thank you for risking your lives. Thank you for fighting." Harry raised his glass and took another sip. Everyone once more followed.

Later that day, Harry stood over the body of Lord Voldemort. Ron, Hermione, Kingsley, and Hagrid stood behind him. Harry looked at them and nodded. Hagrid walked over to the body and picked it up. Harry led the way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and held the door open for Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, and Kingsley. Moaning Myrtle came out of her bathroom to watch.

Harry looked at the tap with the small serpent on it. He imagined it alive as he had done so many years ago. "Open." Nothing happened. Harry looked confused as he glanced at Ron and Hermione. He bent over the sink and said again, "Open.". Again, nothing happened.

Hermione looked at him with understanding and pushed Ron forward. Harry looked at Ron and nodded. Ron was the one who opened the Chamber the night before to retrieve the basilisk fangs even though they didn't need to use it on Ravencslaw's diadem. Ron stared at the sink with a determined look in his eyes and made a horrible strangling noise. Nothing happened again. Ron shook it off and stared hard at the sink again. He made the same noise and immediately the chamber opened.

Harry looked at Kingsley and jumped through the tunnel, followed by Ron, Hermione, Kingsley, and Hagrid, still hanging on to the body of Voldemort. They each landed on their feet and Harry looked around, remembering the tunnels. He led them through one such tunnel that he knew would eventually lead them to the place where he faced off with the basilisk and Riddle, when he came out of the diary. The procession, led by Harry, silently clambered through the tunnels and all that was heard was the crunching of the bones of dead mice and rats that accumulated over the centuries.

"Through here, Harry," said Ron. Ron pointed toward one tunnel. Harry nodded and went through the tunnel. He exited and kicked away a couple of rocks in his way. Harry continued to the center of the room and recognized one side of the room as the place where the basilisk entered through. He took a couple steps away from where Riddle had almost resumed his human form and pointed.

"Over here, Hagrid," he said. Hagrid nodded and set the body of Lord Voldemort down at Harry's feet. They both took a few steps back. Harry thought hard at what to do next. Kingsley stepped forward and took out his wand to conjure a coffin. He gingerly lifted the body with his wand and placed it in the coffin. He then closed the coffin and looked to Harry.

Harry walked forward and leaned over the coffin. He looked around and saw a large, seemingly flat stone near the coffin. Harry grabbed it and as he did with Dobby, wrote something for Lord Voldemort. He thought hard for a bit, once more, with the other four people standing behind him, patiently waiting. Harry took out his wand and began to make marks across the stone.

Tom Marvolo Riddle 

Underneath this, Harry also put,

Lord Voldemort

He then looked around the chamber for any sort of idea. After a moment, Harry included,

The Last Descendant of Slytherin

He placed the stone across the coffin, visible to the four who stood behind him. Harry glanced at them briefly and leaned down, whispering to where the head of Voldemort's body was.

"I was probably the only one who understood you, aside from Dumbledore." He took a deep breath. "And I feel sorry for you." Harry turned, motioned for Ron, Hermione, Kingsley, and Hagrid to follow him and led the way out of the tunnel. Hermione pulled out her wand and placed a charm upon the five of them to float to the bathroom since Fawkes wasn't there to guide them.

Kingsley brushed the dirt and dust off of him and looked at Harry. "I must go. There is much to do." Harry nodded. Kingsley stuck out his hand to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and shook their hands. "I will return tomorrow for the Hogwarts memorial."

Hagrid followed Kingsley out of the girls bathroom and waved at the trio behind him.

"We should get to the Great Hall," said Hermione. "Everyone will be in there and we should be with your family," she told Ron. He nodded and the three of them left the bathroom.

"Harry? Excuse me, Harry?"

Harry stopped walking when he heard his name being called. "You guys go ahead," he told Ron and Hermione. They were in front of the Great Hall now and Harry turned around. He gave a small smile and stuck his hand out. "Dennis." Harry looked at the older man and woman standing on either side of him and moved his hand to them. "You must be Colin's parents." The two of them nodded. "He was a brave, brave person." Colin's mother burst into tears while his father looked down, trying to compose himself. Dennis put his arm around his mother and looked at Harry, giving him a small smile. "Please, come this way." Harry led them to Colin's body, where Oliver had laid him down earlier. Colin's mother immediately threw herself at Colin while his father and brother embraced each other. Harry looked away immediately, feeling like he was infringing on the family's grief. He walked over to where the Weasleys, Hermione, Andromeda, and baby Teddy, held by Fleur, surrounded the bodies of Fred, Remus, and Tonks.

"Harry," said Mr. Weasley, noticing his arrival. "Professor McGonagall would like to see you. She is in the entrance hall, meeting with the parents and relatives of those who have..." Harry nodded and headed for the entrance hall.

Harry looked around, noticing many people who he did not recognize, but all of them stopped and waved at him. He saw many families comforting each other, crying together, and holding each other. He also saw the centaurs Bane and Magorian helping Firenze to his feet. Harry stepped into the entrance hall and waited for McGonagall to finish speaking with a couple of the parents milling the entrance hall.

"Harry," McGonagall started. "We wish to bury Severus today. Would you gather the students and anyone else who wish to pay their respects? We will gather outside in approximately an hour's time.

Harry nodded. As he began to walk away, he wondered who would want to go the Snape's funeral. Harry knew that Snape was universally hated around the school, aside from the Slytherins, but he didn't think that any of them would go. Instead of heading back into the Great Hall, Harry decided to go to the headmistress's office, to speak with Dumbledore. He noticed many things around the castle, trying to repair everything that was broken in the battle earlier. He saw Filch, who was unlike his usual self, less surlier and grumpy than before. Harry equated that with the fact that numerous students were helping him clean the halls. The staues of armor, still enchanted, were also squeaking around, trying to help fix whatever could be fixed.

Changing directions again, Harry headed for the dungeons. He figured that even though Snape had become the headmaster in the preceding school year, he would've stayed in his bedroom in the dungeons. Harry found the Slytherin common room and instead of trying to figure out how to enter, he felt around the stone walls surrounding the door. He fell through one particular stone block and looked around.

No doubt he had found Snape's room, for everything was black and looked as if they were rarely touched. Harry began looking around, searching for something that he was not yet sure of. He found many bottles of potions ingredients, some full, some empty, and some that have not yet been opened. He began to rummage through drawers, but did not find anything until he reached the bottom drawer. Harry pulled out what looked like a miniature chest and noticed that it was the only thing that looked as if it had been touched since it didn't have the same layer of dust on it. He opened it away from his face, afraid of anything that might come jumping out, remembering Hermione's bout with Fred and George's kaleidoscope last year.

When nothing jumped out at him, Harry peered into the chest and pulled out a handful of papers. A lot of it were Snape's old potions homework, most of them being E's or O's. He pulled out a few old quills and tossed them aside. At the bottom of the chest, Harry pulled out a handful of old wizarding photographs. He looked at them in astonishment. Here were pictures of his mother at eleven years old. Harry noticed that she and the younger Snape were not yet wearing their house colors and recognized her hair from Snape's memory. Harry looked through each of the pictures, noticing that as they grew in age, Snape and his mother had less pictures taken with each other. At the end of the stack of photographs, Harry found the ripped photograph of his mother. He looked through his pockets and pulled out the picture of him on the toy broomstick and his father running through the picture, the other part of the photograph. He pulled out his wand and tapped the two photographs with his wand. In an instant, they became one, almost as if they had never been parted. Not bothering to put anything back where he had found out, Harry left Snape's room and found Lucius and Draco Malfoy leaving the Slytherin common room.

"Snape's funeral will be in about half an hour," Harry said. He looked at Lucius and then Draco. "If you want to go. It will be outside, near Dumbledore." Before hearing their reply, Harry walked away, eager to find Ron and Hermione to show them the photos that he found.

On his way back to the Great Hall, Harry saw many more students, all from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. "Snape's funeral will be outside, near Dumbledore!" he called to each of them. Harry didn't know whether or not they would heed his words and attend Snape's funeral, but he didn't care. He knew Snape deserved a funeral like Dumbledore's, but would probably not receive it. He knew that Snape was one of the most hated and feared teachers at Hogwarts. Even though everyone heard his testimony of Snape being Dumbledore's, Harry wasn't sure how much everyone would put their thoughts of Snape aside. Even he hasn't completely put his own feelings of Snape aside. Harry continued telling everyone he saw of Snape's funeral out on the grounds, not listening to whatever reply they had.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, approaching the big group in the Great Hall. "Look what I found in Snape's bedroom."

Hermione took the stack of photographs from Harry's hand interestedly. She flicked through them, eyes growing with each picture. As she finished looking through them, she organized the photos into one stack and looked at Harry. "What will you do with these?"

Harry furrowed his brow. "I'm not sure. I want to keep them, but..." Hermione nodded fervently. "But Snape's funeral will be outside soon."

Hermione nodded again. "We should probably head out there soon." She turned to the group and said solemnly, "Professor Snape's funeral will be outside soon. We should head out there."

Harry, not waiting for anybody, hurried outside as if there were a big crowd heading for the doors. He ran out on the grounds, still holding the stack of photographs in one hand, in the direction of Dumbledore's tomb. Harry saw Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Slughorn surrounding the area next to Dumbledore's tomb, next to where Harry figured Snape's would be. Harry panted as he stopped next to McGonagall. She gave him a tight-lipped smile and gestured for him to sit in the chairs that she had drawn up. Not expecting many, McGonagall only drew up about ten or so chairs. Ron and Hermione immediately slipped into the seats next to him and while the other three teachers sat down also. Harry looked upon the black marble tomb before him, deeply contrasting the white marble of Dumbledore's next to him.

McGonagall looked at the six people in front of her and said that they would start in a few minutes. She drew up a chair for herself in front of everyone and sat down, eyes sweeping the people before her. Harry did not hear people walking into the chairs behind him, therefore believing that Snape's funeral was attended only by him and his two best friends and Snape's colleagues. He noticed how informal Snape's funeral was to Dumbledore's. Harry knew that Snape was an extremely private person and that he was disliked by many people, especially in the past year, but he never imagined that nobody would attend the funeral of the man who has kept him alive for all of these years.

Harry looked down at his lap, somewhat disappointed in his fellow witches and wizards, and didn't bother looking up as Hagrid brought the body of Snape into the tomb. McGonagall stood up to presumably begin the ceremony and Hagrid walked out of the tomb and stood awkwardly off to the side. She cleared her throat and began to speak, looking at the seven pairs of eyes before her.

"Severus Snape, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, will be laid to rest today. He has taught--"

Harry stopped listening to McGonagall speak about Snape. He didn't want to hear about the things that were common knowledge about Snape, but Harry thought that McGonagall also looked a bit disappointed that many more people did not bother attending. Harry stood up, interrupting McGonagall's speech. She looked at him, surprised and gestured for him to come forward.

Harry kept his eyes on the ground as he walked to where McGonagall was standing before them. She took Harry's seat and looked attentively at him. Harry cleared his throat and looked around, at the Forbidden Forest and the lake in the distance. "Severus Snape...I--" Harry stopped, distracted by the large rumble of footsteps headed in their direction. He, along with McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Slughorn, Sprout, and Flitwick watched as students and parents surrounded the tombs. Because of the lack of seating, many of them stood, though some students sat on the grass. Harry noticed Lucius Malfoy, along with Draco and Narcissa, moving toward the front of the group, directly in front of Harry. The Weasleys stood with Hagrid off to the side, while members of the DA stood and sat behind Ron and Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath and looked around. "Severus Snape was not one of my favorite people. In fact, he would have been on my list for the people that I hate most. But...Severus Snape was the bravest man that I knew. And I didn't even know it until after his death." Harry paused for a bit before starting again. "I owe Severus Snape...my life. Without him, I would probably not be here." Harry gazed upon the students and parents before him. Some of them he had recognized, others he didn't. "I know some of you probably believe that Severus Snape was a Death Eater, the one that killed Dumbledore." Harry gestured to the white tomb. "But what you don't know is that Severus Snape was truly Dumbledore's. He risked his life, several times, to ensure that we would be able to somehow be free." Harry looked at George and the side of his head where an ear should've been. "He's made some mistakes in his lifetime, accidents and regrets. But he is only human. He felt sadness, pain, happiness, love. Severus Snape was the bravest man that I knew." Harry bowed his head and pulled out the photographs of his mother and Snape from his pocket and put it in Snape's tomb, resting it on his heart. He resumed his seat as McGonagall stood up and took her place where Harry had been.

"To Severus Snape! The brave headmaster, Potions master of Hogwarts." McGonagall pulled out her wand and flicked it a few times. The entrance to Snape's tomb was sealed and a few firecrackers emitted from the tip of her wand. She looked at the people before her and smiled.

Everyone headed back to the castle in a solemn sort of silence. Lucius walked up to the tomb and put his hand on it, his head bent against the tomb. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, joined the rest of the Weasleys before walking back up to the castle.

* * *

Now there will be one more part. I thought it would be more fitting to split up the second part into two parts. I should have it up by Tuesday. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the last part.

Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Harry and Ron stood in front of the mirror in their dormitory. Seamus and Dean had already left to meet up with their parents while Neville was having breakfast with his grandmother. Ron tugged uncomfortably at his robes and Harry was trying, unsuccessfully, to flatten his hair.

"I'm never wearing these again if I could help it."

Harry looked at Ron and laughed. "At least these don't have any lace along the sides."

Ron grimaced. "I suppose. I don't see why we can't wear our regular cloaks."

Harry shook his head. He looked out the window and saw many people gathering on the grounds already. "Come on, it looks like we might be late."

Ron and Harry met up with Hermione and Ginny in the common room a few minutes later. They each greeted their perspective girlfriends with a kiss and a hug.

"Come on," Ginny said. "I told Luna we'd meet up with her so that she could sit with us. Her father should be here also, although he may be a bit late." She took Harry's hand and led the way out of the portrait.

On the way down, Harry tried to keep himself between Hermione and Ginny so that he would not have to speak with anybody. He was nervous at what was to come, though probably not as nervous as Ron.

"We should grab something to eat," said Hermione. "Before we go outside." Ron and Harry both shook their heads and continued on to the entrance hall where they were greeted by Luna, Neville, and his grandmother.

Neville's grandmother looked at the four of them sternly. She smiled at them and waved her arm. "Please, Harry Potter, lead the way." Harry nodded and pushed open the doors to the grounds. Sunlight immediately hit them and Harry saw that the crowd had grown bigger from when he saw them from his dormitory window.

Hagrid and Grawp were sitting together, both dressed in horrible-looking suits, off to the side of where a stage had been set up. Kingsley and McGonagall were walking around, shaking hands and showing people where to sit. More chairs were set up than had been for Dumbledore's funeral. Harry saw numerous students already sitting down. Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot were sitting with each other. In another section, Harry saw Dennis Creevey and Jimmy Peakes sitting together with their families. Cho was with her mother. Seamus, his mother, Dean, and his family were sitting together. Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet were sitting with their families. Lavender and her parents were sitting with the Patil twins and their parents. Hannah Abbot was sitting with Susan Bones. Viktor Krum was even sitting amongst the people. He was speaking to Fleur and Bill. Gabrielle Delacour and her parents were sitting nearby.

Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn, Sinistra, Trelawney, and Vector were sitting together with their prospective families. Professor Grubby-Plank was also in attendance, sitting with Madam Hooch. Filch was in a moldy suit, holding Mrs. Norris, and standing with Madam Pince. Madam Pomfrey was also sitting out there. Madame Maxime, from Beauxbatons, took a seat next to Hagrid. The O.W.L. examiners were there, Professors Tofty, Marchbanks, and Twycross.

Harry even noticed that the ghosts were out on the grounds. Harry barely saw them, but could see twinkling and shimmering as they glimmered through the sun. Nearly Headless Nick, the Fat Friar, the Bloody Baron, and the Grey Lady all glided with each other. The Grey Lady glided on the other side of Nearly Headless Nick, in an effort to get away from the Bloody Baron. Even Peeves was out there, flying around. Harry was surprised to see Moaning Myrtle and even Professor Binns out on the grounds. He recognized Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore of the Headless Hunt.

Andromeda Tonks was sitting next to Narcissa Malfoy, holding baby Teddy. Lucius and Draco sat on the other side of Narcissa, looking confused as to why they were there.

Cornelius Fudge was there, talking to Amos Diggory and his wife. Mafalda Hopkirk and Perkins, from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office were there also. Reginald Cattermole was with his wife and their children.

Neville and his grandmother left Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as they greeted their family members. Neville turned and waved to Harry before talking deeply to his Great Uncle Algie.

Tom, the bartender from the Leaky Cauldron was there, along with Verity, Fred and George's assistant at the shop. Harry saw Madam Malkin and also thought he saw a handful of goblins near the entrance to the Forbidden Forest. He thought he saw Griphook among them. Ollivander was also there, waving to Bill and Fleur. Madam Rosmerta and Madam Puddifoot from Hogsmeade were also there, along with the other shopkeepers and homeowners of the town. Harry also saw Mrs. Figg from Little Whinging. The last time he had seen her was at his trial. He was glad that she had finally gotten out of her slippers and into some actual shoes.

Harry recognized a few Healers from St. Mungo's. Augustus Pye and Hippocrates Smethwyck were there, along with Miriam Strout. Rita Skeeter was there and looked anxiously at the professional Quidditch players who were there aside from Viktor: Gwenog Jones, Gwendolyn Morgan, and Glynnis Griffiths of the Holyhead Harpies were there. Aidan Lynch, Connelly, and Barry Ryan from Ireland were there, and also some of Krum's Bulgarian teammates: Dimitrov, Ivanova, and Levski.

Loud cracks were heard off to the side of the stage, closer to the castle. The house-elves of the kitchens stood there, awkwardly, led by Kreacher, who had a big smile on his face. Harry could not help but grin at this sight. He saw Winky standing a bit behind Kreacher and hoped that she had gotten better.

Harry saw the centaurs approach the crowd from the Forbidden Forest. He recognized Firenze, who seemed to have been welcomed back into the herd, Bane, Magorian, and Ronan.

The surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix were also there, sitting closer to the front. Elphias Doge was deep in conversation with Aberforth Dumbledore while Mrs. Figg was listening to them. Arthur and Molly Weasley were sitting together with George, Percy, and Charlie. Mrs. Weasley's Auntie Muriel was also sitting with them. Harry saw Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones leading three people who he would have never expected to see at Hogwarts, into seats near the front. Harry immediately ran toward them to get a better look, leaving his friends and his girlfriend behind him.

"What..." Harry looked at the three people who he thought he would never see again. "Uncle Vernon? Aunt Petunia? Dudley? What...why...how...what are you doing here? Why are you here? And how did you get here?"

Uncle Vernon's eyes flashed angrily at Harry as he tried not to look at anything, as if they would give him a sickness. He didn't say a word, but just continued on glaring at him. Aunt Petunia looked speechless. She looked around the grounds of Hogwarts, trying to hide the astonishment and wonder in her eyes. Dudley, however, had not taken his eyes off of his cousin. He took a step forward and stuck out his hand in front of Harry. Harry looked at it and accepted it. Dudley opened his mouth to speak.

"I suppose thanks are in order," he said. Dudley looked at Dedalus. "They said that if you hadn't saved your world, ours would've been gone, too. Thank you."

Harry stared at Dudley, dumbfounded. He was still surprised that Dudley had told him that he wasn't a waste of space the summer before. "You're welcome." He looked at his aunt with questions in his eyes. She stared determinedly around the grounds, not wanting to look at Harry in the eye. He gestured to the chairs. "Please, take a seat." Dudley nodded and sat down at once. Aunt Petunia stared at the seat, willing something to sprout up underneath her. Uncle Vernon only allowed himself to sit after he realized that his son and his wife were not going to leave anytime soon.

"Harry, please, we will begin shortly," Kingsley said, nodding to the Dursleys. Harry nodded and sat in his reserved seat at the front of the crowd, facing the stage. Ginny took a seat behind him, sitting with her family, while Ron and Hermione sat next to him. McGonagall sat down in the front row as well and dabbed her eyes with a tissue that she had hidden in her sleeve. Kingsley's eyes swept the crowd, waiting for the last few people to settle into their seats. He looked at the centaurs and bowed his head towards them, who returned the gesture. He looked at the house-elves, who looked scared, and smiled gently at them. He looked at the goblins and nodded his head toward them. Kingsley waited a couple more minutes before stepping up to the platform and clearing his throat so that he could be heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards, centaurs, ghosts, goblins, and house-elves. Today is a day of remembrance. A day of commemoration. A day of celebration for the lives that were lost in the fight against Lord Voldemort. We have lost loved ones, family members, brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, cousins, aunts, and uncles. They would not have wanted us to grieve for them. It is inevitable, of course, but they gave their lives for a better future for all. A better future for their children, their grandchildren, their future nieces and nephews. We, the Wizarding community, have a chance to do that. We have a chance to make a better future for our children. A better future to live in. A sunnier place, a happier place to be. One without the threat of torture and death everyday. One without the fear for yourself and the fear for your family. We have the chance to be a stronger community than we have been before.

"About sixteen years ago, the threat of Lord Voldemort disappeared. He disappeared with the murder of James and Lily Potter, and the attempted murder of their son, Harry Potter." Kingsley nodded toward Harry in the first row. "We were able to live freely again until we heard about the escape of the wrongly accused Sirius Black. A year after that, Lord Voldemort returned to his body and since then we have been fighting a war against Lord Voldemort. One that so many of us were afraid we would lose. Everything looked hopeless. We didn't know who to trust, who to love. All we knew was that something was going on. Something dreadful. Until early yesterday morning. Most of us have not been able to sleep well for the past few years and the events of yesterday morning have given us all peace. Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort for the final time." Kingsley stopped as the attendees cheered loudly. Harry blushed. "We have lost many last night and even more over the course of Lord Voldemort's rise to power. But while we grieve for those that have gone, we rejoice for what is to come." Everyone again cheered loudly as Kingsley bowed his head to the crowd and nodded toward Hermione. "It is my wish for the three people who have made this possible to say a few things. Ms. Hermione Granger, if you please."

Everyone clapped politely as Hermione nervously stood up to approach the platform. She shook Kingsley's hand as he moved off to the side. "Hello everyone, my name is Hermione Granger." She looked at Ron and Harry and smiled. "I am a Muggle-born witch and have attended Hogwarts for the past six years. Entering Hogwarts has been the greatest thing of my life so far. I have met so many amazing people and have learned so many amazing things that I don't know what I would do without going to Hogwarts. I have a found a family away from my own and although there were times when it was hard, there has never been a time when I wouldn't think to attend Hogwarts. I have learned so much, much more than can be taught in a classroom or in a textbook and most importantly, I have learned how to be a human and not a robot. Not someone who spouts out information and hides behind the facts. I have learned to open my mind to new things, even if it is the acknowledgment of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks," she said with a grin towards Luna, who smiled encouragingly at her. The crowd laughed. "I have learned to accept the things around you and to treat everyone as though they had feelings whether it be the smallest of the small or the biggest of the big. Most importantly, I have learned the importance of friendship." She smiled as she stepped back from the platform. Everyone clapped and cheered as she walked down to retake her seat between Ron and Harry.

Kingsley waited for the applause to die down. "Next, Mr. Ronald Weasley." The crowd clapped for Ron as he walked to the platform. Ron wiped his sweaty hands on the front of his cloak. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley cringe from out of the corner of his eye. He smiled a bit and waited for Ron to begin. Ron stepped up to the platform and cleared his throat a few times. He adjusted the platform and looked around a bit. "Hello." Ron's ears began to turn red as his voice squeaked out. He cleared his throat again. "Seven years ago, I started here at Hogwarts. On my first train ride here, I sat in the same compartment as Harry Potter. We became good friends from then on, although we have had our bouts of times when we wouldn't speak to one another, but what friendship doesn't, right?

"Anyway, that same year the Philosopher's Stone was here at Hogwarts and we tried to protect it from Professor Quirrell. Harry had asked us, me and Hermione, if we wanted to turn back then. We didn't. We stuck with him until the end. We might have strayed a bit, but we stuck with him. And he stuck with us." Ron stopped and paused for a bit. "I'm sorry I don't speak with the same gift that Hermione does or even Harry." He stopped again and looked around, settling on his family. He took a deep breath. "I lost my brother yesterday." Ron stopped as his eyes filled with tears. "He was fighting the Death Eaters as they entered the castle. He died, laughing at a joke that my brother Percy said. It was probably the way he wanted to go. He was here, at Hogwarts, laughing at a joke with his family." Ron stopped as his voice broke.

Everyone was silent as he wiped his face of the tears. Harry felt tears well up in his eyes and look down. He wasn't sure if he could get through this.

"Kingsley said earlier that this was a day of remembrance," Ron continued, wiping his eyes. "A day to commemorate those who left us." Ron looked up. "Fred, wherever you may be, we hope you are having fun and playing pranks. And not laughing at us too much for all the stupid things that we do." Harry heard George start to sob behind him. Ron looked down and wiped his eyes. He walked away from the platform and resumed his seat next to Hermione, who threw her arm around him.

Kingsley waited a few minutes to give the crowd a minute to regain their composure. "Last, but certainly not, least, I present Mr. Harry Potter." Kingsley once again took a couple of steps to the side of the platform as Harry stood in front of all of them, properly facing everyone for the first time. He looked at the Weasleys and Hermione, all wiping tears from their eyes. The Gryffindors were, as well. He looked at everyone staring at him, attentively.

Harry cleared his throat. "A day to remember, to commemorate and to celebrate the lives of those who have gone from us. That is what today is. We not only remember those who have lost their lives early yesterday morning, but all of those who have lost their lives in the fight against Voldemort. We remember you all." Harry paused. "I am Harry Potter. And before I came to Hogwarts, I was known as 'The Boy Who Lived.' I was famous for doing nothing. I never knew my parents. I never knew of this world until my eleventh birthday. Most of you know who I am. Most of you have read The Daily Prophet and formed your own opinions of me. Some have thought that I was a deranged wizard who could speak Parseltongue. In my second year, some even thought that I was the heir of Slytherin." Harry laughed a bit before settling into a somber expression. "I lost some of the people who were closest to my heart." He looked around at his fellow classmates. Susan Bones, who has also lost so many family members. Hannah Abbot lost her mother during their sixth year. "I know many of us have lost the people that are closest to our hearts. But, the thing to understand is that they have never really left us. They may be gone, but they're not. Your parents, your brothers, your sisters, your sons, your daughters, they are all in your hearts. They live within you. They are a part of you."

Harry paused and looked around the crowd again. "In memory of all of those who have lost their lives here, at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall and Minister Shacklebolt have enacted this memorial to them." Harry paused and turned back as Kingsley waved his wand. Before them stood a grand memorial, citing the names of all of those who have lost their lives at Hogwarts near the top. Per Harry's request, Severus Snape was at the very top underneath the date of their death. Listed below him was Remus Lupin, followed by Nymphadora Lupin and Fred Weasley. Closer to the bottom of the memorial was the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle with his Death Eaters listed below him. Bellatrix Lestrange topped the list.

"A similar memorial will be enacted at the Ministry of Magic," Harry continued. "However, it is also my wish that we include not only those who have died in this particular battle, but those who have lost their lives because of Lord Voldemort." Kingsley waved his wand again and immediately another memorial stood next to the first one. This memorial was grand but did not have any writing or names on it. "Someone, a great wizard, once told me that we should not pity the dead. He said that 'to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"

As Harry said these last few words, the inscription "To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure" appeared at the top of the memorial.

"These people have died in Voldemort's second reign of power. Some of them were killed in order for Voldemort to be able to complete his plans for his resurrection. Others have been killed because they simply got in the way. They will all be remembered. Frank Bryce, a Muggle from the town of Little Hangleton where Voldemort's parents are from. Bertha Jorkins, a Ministry of Magic Witch. Bartemius Crouch, Sr., the former head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Cedric Diggory, a Triwizard Champion of the Hufflepuff house of Hogwarts. Broderick Bode, an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. Amelia Bones, head of the Deparment of Magical Law Enforcement. Emmeline Vance. Charity Burbage, the professor of Muggle Studies. Rufus Scrimegeour, the former Minister of Magic. The Bulgarian wand maker, Gregorovitch. Dirk Cresswell. The goblin, Gornuk. Gellert Grindelwald, the former Dark Wizard who was defeated by Dumbledore. Colin Creevey, a student here at Hogwarts." Harry continued to name all of the people who have died in the past three years, ever since Voldemort gained power. He included the rest of the people who died at Hogwarts the night before and also the names of the witches and wizards who were killed by Death Eaters. He also named the Muggles who have also died because of Voldemort or his Death Eaters.

"But we must not only remember those who passed in the second war. To all of those who have passed in Voldemort's quest for power. In his quest for immortality." Harry looked around at everyone in front of him. He took a deep breath and continued. "Hepzibah Smith. An old and very rich witch who collected antiques. She was a descendant of Helga Hufflpuff. Tom Riddle killed her to gain the cup of Hufflepuff and the locket of Slytherin. Marvolo, Morfin, and Merope Gaunt. Tom Riddle's grandfather, uncle, and mother. Morfin was believed to have killed a family of Muggles. Tom planted this memory within him." Harry ignored the looks of surprise and shock that he was receiving from the audience. He knew that most of them neither knew nor cared about the people that he was talking about. But he knew that he needed to get the story out there. He didn't want to hide any more secrets about Riddle's rise for power. He wanted people to learn from them.

"We also remember those who passed in the first war. Edgar Bones and his family. Caradoc Dearborn. Benjy Fenwick. Marlene McKinnon. Dorcas Meadowes. Fabian and Gideon Prewett." Harry coninued to list the names of those the witches, wizards, Muggles, goblins, centaurs, and house-elves who passed in the first war.

"You may have noticed that I have left out a few people. People who mean a lot to me." Harry looked around. He felt a lump grow in his throat and tears fill his eyes. "My parents." Harry swallowed deeply and continued on. "James and Lily Potter. They passed many years ago on October 31st. Their death brought my beginning. I didn't know my parents. I know some of you did, but I didn't. All I ever wanted in this life was to know my parents. To feel my mother's hug when I returned home from Hogwarts every summer and holiday. To hear the laughter of my father when I told him about the detentions that I have gotten into. To hear the both of them cheer whenever I play Quidditch for Gryffindor. Everything that I am today is because of them. I did not know them. But I do. I feel them every day that I live. Often I hear that I look exactly like my father, with eyes like my mother's. I hope that I can only live the rest of my life in their name. I love them and I always will." Harry stopped as he wiped his eyes. Numerous people in front of him also wiped their eyes. Harry heard sniffling coming from all of the places on the grounds. Harry took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"Some of you remember Sirius Black. Some of you believed that he was a mass murderer. Some of you believed that he betrayed my parents. Some of you know that he is also my godfather and my parents' best friend." He took a deep breath and looked around. "He was, in many ways, a parent to me. Sometimes he was an older brother to me. He has helped me in many ways possible. I knew that Sirius would go through any lengths to keep me safe, to protect me. He never kept me waiting. Sirius Black did not betray my parents. He would have died for them. He would have died for me. Sirius was one of the few links that I had to my parents. He hated being locked up, especially when he was able to roam around freely. He most especially hated being locked up in the place that he thought he had left when he was sixteen years old." Harry knew that most people did not understand him, but again he did not care. "Sirius loved it when I told him that we were planning something to break the rules. In my fifth year, we formed an illegal Defense Against the Dark Arts group, called Dumbledore's Army--" At this, the members of the Dumbledore's Army cheered. "And Sirius encouraged me to do it. He was glad to help. I didn't know him for long, but I am glad to have known him. I am glad to have learned the truth." Harry stopped and looked around again. "At the end of my fifth year, there was a battle in the Department of Mysteries, that some of us were a part of." Harry noticed that Lucius looked around uncomfortably. "My godfather died that night. He died, protecting me, and saving me from anything that he could have. Lord Voldemort possessed me that night." He heard a collective gasp come from the people in front of him. "It was one of the most painful experiences of my life. I wished that Dumbledore had decided to kill me, that Voldemort would have killed me, anything to get rid of the pain that I felt when Voldemort was inside of me. The only thing that saved me was the love that I had for my godfather. I love him and I wish that I could see him again. But I know that he is in a better place. A place where he is reunited with his best friends, where he could live free and roam around without worry or fear.

"Professor Remus Lupin was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that I have ever had. He was the first one to understand us as a class and to help us reach our potential to being great. He looked past the first impressions and believed in us. But he was more than that. To me, he was a friend and a person that I could go to for advice. He had a hard life. When he was a child, he was bitten by a werewolf. Because of this, Remus didn't have any friends. He didn't think anybody would want to be his friend because of his condition. He and his parents didn't think that he would be able to come to Hogwarts, despite his obvious powers. But the Whomping Willow was planted and this enabled Remus a safe place to hide whenever the full moon took place. When he got to Hogwarts, he had friends for the first time. They did not fail to notice his many absences around the full moon. They, like my friend, Hermione, figured out that Remus was, in fact, a werewolf. He thought they would shun him. He thought they would blurt his secret out to the world. But they didn't. If anything, they became better, closer friends." Harry paused and exhaled. He watered his drying mouth. "Remus has lived his life, with many regrets, but also, with many joys. When he became our teacher, you could tell that he truly enjoyed teaching. He truly enjoyed the company of students. He loved talking to us, teaching us many things. He was one of the only people who was able to extract the best of us. He was a devoted and loyal person. He was a loving husband and father. His son, Teddy, lives on. He will grow, learning of his father and his mother. He will know of the sacrifices that they made for him to have a better life. He will know that they love him and they always will. He will know that they are always with him."

"Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, better known as Tonks, was Teddy's mother. In the short time that I knew her, she was a funny, clumsy, and extremely loyal human being. She was a Metamorphmagus and used that to help her put smiles on our faces. I remember that she would change the color of her hair every so often and even sometimes changed her nose into one of a pig's snout. She would always try to help and always offered it. She had bright bubblegum pink hair and almost always had a smile on her face. She and her husband have made me godfather to baby Teddy. For them, I will be the best godfather that I can be. Teddy will know who his parents are and he will be proud of them."

"Teddy was named for his grandfather, Ted Tonks. He was a Muggle-born wizard. He helped me hide from Lord Voldemort. He saved my life that night." Harry looked at Andromeda and Teddy. Andromeda was silently crying, while looking down at the baby. "He was a brave man. A brave man who should also be remembered."

"A little before my second year, a house-elf came to my house at Little Whinging. He warned me to not return to Hogwarts. Throughout that school year, he managed to seal the hidden entrance to Platform Nine & Three-Quarters and he also enchanted a Bludger to chase after me during a Quidditch match, which led to my losing all of the bones in my arm. He was trying to save my life." Harry held up his arm as if to show proof. "This house-elf was later freed and wanted wages for his service." Harry saw the house-elves cringe. "His name was Dobby. He was a free elf." Harry paused. "Throughout my years at Hogwarts and even later, he has shown complete loyalty and devotion. Dobby went against most of his commands, in an effort to aid me. He severely punished himself afterwards, but was always willing to help. He walked blindly into the face of danger to save the lives of me and my friends. While he managed to save our lives, he lost his life in the process." Harry stopped and blinked his tears away. "Dobby. Thank you for knowing me. Thank you for saving my life."

"Alastor Moody, better known as Mad-Eye, was perhaps the most well-known Auror of all time. He has made himself a load of enemies and began to live in fear over his long life. He has lost many body parts to fighting the Dark Arts, yet he continued to fight them. He never killed whenever he could help it, preferring to bring people in with force to allow them to receive the most humane treatment possible. He, too, has protected me, and has kept me safe in the short time that I knew him. Moody was extremely careful about making sure that nobody would harm me. He would even consider doubling back just to make sure I wasn't followed. He was a brave person and someone that I have learned a lot from. I only wish that if I were to be an Auror, I would be as powerful as him. As compassionate as him."

"There are two people that I have not yet spoken of. Both of them were Hogwarts headmasaters. And both of them were two of the bravest men that I knew." Harry paused and looked around. "The first, was probably one of the most hated people at his death. Severus Snape. Snape was not the nicest man around. He was not the most patient, not the kindest. He did not care for many of us. But he had the chance, and he took it, to love. He felt pain, sadness, and love. He felt happiness sometimes. He kept me alive in the seven years that I knew him. He was an extremely intelligent person. A powerful wizard. He was proud to be a wizard. Proud to have magical powers. He was happy here at Hogwarts. This was the only place that felt like home to him. Severus Snape was one of the bravest men I knew. And may he finally find the peace that he has been searching for in his death."

"Most of us thought that we knew Professor Dumbledore. We didn't. None of us really knew him. Dumbledore was able to keep some the things most precious to him closest to his heart. But we know that he was the most powerful and the greatest wizard of all time. We didn't see it, but Dumbledore had many flaws. The thing that made him great was that he identified them and took the necessary measures to keep them from taking over. He deeply cared for the people that he had come across, whether they are a Muggle, a house-elf, or anything else. He knew how to speak many different languages. He had a family. He had a childhood. I know many people, including myself, tend to forget about that. Seeing Dumbledore as the older, wise wizard was just easier to think of than thinking of his younger, adolescent self. He greatly loved teaching. He loved making the younger students laugh. He loved making the older students look deep within themselves to come up with their own answers to their questions. He protected those weaker than him and was steadfast in his loyalty and devotion. Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of all time. And nothing that I say in a few minutes will give him what he deserves. I deeply admire and respect Dumbledore. I know that he was fighting for the greater good. He looked to protect everybody, Muggles, witches, wizards, and non-humans alike. He looked to respect them and to honor them."

Harry took a deep breath and looked at the memorial. He saw the names of all the people that he had talked about on it. At the very top were Dumbledore's, Snape's, Moody's, Sirius's, Remus's, Tonks', and his parents.

He looked into the crowd and focused on the Weasley family. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny all had tears running down their faces. Charlie, Percy, George, and Ron had red cheeks. Bill's arm was entwined with Fleur's. "When I first arrived at King's Cross seven years ago, I had no idea of how to get on the platform. I saw a mother directing her sons to the platform. I approached her and she helped me get to the platform. Her two sons helped me pull my trunk onto the train and I sat with another son in a compartment. That day, I forged a friendship with Ron Weasley. And I found a family. One that I have searched for all my life. The Weasleys have accepted me into their family and have treated me like one of your own." He looked at each of them. "Thank you. Thank you for accepting me and thank you for allowing me to step into your lives. Thank you for risking your lives for me. Thank you for everything that you have done." Harry looked around at the crowd again. "Fred Weasley was, in many ways, the brother that I had never had. He and his twin, George, were able to find the laughter in everything. No matter how down you were, they were there to make you laugh. They were there to make things less serious. They were the ones who knew exactly what to say." Harry focused on the Weasleys again. He looked straight at George, who returned his gaze with tears running down his face. "It will be hard. There will be times when you are angry at the world. But we will get through it together. All of us. That is what families do. They stick together."

Harry looked at the memorial again. He saw Fred's name shining brightly near the top of the memorial, near Tonks' name.

"There is also one more that I wish to recognize. Some of you know her, some of you don't. My owl, Hedwig, also died in the war. She was the first link I had to the wizarding world. She was the only friend that I had during the summers when I returned home." Harry's eyes teared up as he felt a pain in his chest. "She was more than a pet to me. She supported me in almost everything that I did. She helped me know that my godfather was okay. She has been with me throughout almost everything and she...I love her and I miss her."

He looked into the crowd nodded to the members of the Order that he recognized and to all of the people that he knew helped him throughout the years.

"I have learned that death is not the only way to defeat a man. It is not the only way to destroy a man. There are many more ways to destroy a person." Harry looked at Neville and his grandmother sitting next to him. "Frank and Alice Longbottom were Aurors. They were two of the greatest Aurors that we have known. They were tortured into insanity after the first downfall of Lord Voldemort. Their son, Neville, continues their legacy. He is a brave man. One who has become a great friend to me. Thank you for being a loyal friend." Neville's grandmother patted his head proudly.

"Friendships, loyalty, devotion, and love. All of these seem like trivial things. They seem like everyday things." Harry looked around at his friends. "Some of you have stuck with me since the very beginning. Some of you have risked your lives for me. Some of you befriended me for no reason. Some of you were injured in fighting Voldemort. But all of you have shown your loyalty and devotion. You have displayed that friendships can surpass all. Most importantly, we have all found the love for each other." He looked at the rest of the crowd and settled on Hagrid, sitting with Grawp, off to the side. "Hagrid was the first person who let me know that I was wizard. He has been my friend throughout these past seven years. He is loyal and devoted and would do anything for those he cares about."

Harry looked at the row of teachers in front of him. "Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout. You have been there since the very beginning with me. You have helped me grow into the person that I am today. You have shown me patience and have helped me to achieve many things in the years that I have known you. Thank you for showing me patience and for teaching me all that I know. Professor McGonagall, I'm sorry for all the times I've gotten on your nerves. I'm sorry for not being a better Quidditch Captain last year. I'm sorry for always getting detention. Thank you for everything." McGonagall started sobbing.

He looked at the members of the Order. "To the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Thank you for risking your lives. Thank you for fighting. Thank you for trying to make the world a better place. Thank you for trying to make the world a happier place. Dedalus Diggle. Elphias Doge. Aberforth Dumbledore. Arabella Figg. Hestia Jones. Sturgis Podmore. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Arthur Weasley. Molly Weasley. Bill Weasley. Fleur Weasley. Charlie Weasley. Mundungus Fletcher."

Harry looked around again. "To Dumbledore's Army!" Again, Harry heard a cheer as he raised his arm in salute. "Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley. Ginny Weasley. Neville Longbottom. Luna Lovegood. Seamus Finnigan. Dean Thomas. Cho Chang. Hannah Abbot. Katie Bell. Angelina Johnson. Alicia Spinnet. Lavender Brown. Parvati Patil. Padma Patil. Susan Bones. Terry Boot. Michael Corner. Dennis Creevey. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Anthony Goldstein. Ernie Macmillan. Lee Jordan. George Weasley." Harry smiled at the remaining members of Dumbledore's Army. "We lost two of our own. But forever they will live."

His smiled faded a bit. "I also wish to recognize those who have passed on the side of evil." Harry noticed a few angry looks in the crowd. "The Death Eaters who have followed Lord Voldemort, and also, Lord Voldemort himself. For without them, we would not know that there are things out there that are worth dying for. We would not have known to put the greater good ahead of our own choices. Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. A misunderstood, angry, evil person." Harry watched Lucius Malfoy. He looked extremely uncomfortable, but not angry. He didn't have that same hatred in his eyes that he normally did when looking at Harry. His look was one of remorse and regret. Draco, who was sitting next to him, looked scared again. "Bellatrix Lestrange. She was imprisoned in Azkaban and later broke free. Peter Pettigrew, the man who really betrayed my parents. Bartemius Crouch, Jr. Evan Rosier. Wilkes. Gibbon. Vincent Crabbe. He was not a Death Eater, but he shared their views. He passed in a Fiendfyre."

Harry looked into the crowd again. "There were also those who have turned away from following Lord Voldemort. Igor Karkaroff, the former headmaster of Durmstrang. And Regulus Black, the younger brother of Sirius Black. Regulus was young when he first became a Death Eater. He did not know what he was getting into. He deeply cared for and loved his house-elf." Harry looked at Kreacher, who was sobbing. "He wanted to keep his family safe. So safe, that he didn't even let his older brother know about his change of heart. He didn't even let his parents know of his intentions. Regulus ended his life as a caring individual. He sacrificed his life so that his house-elf would be able to live. He sacrificed his life for the greater good."

"But today marks a change. It marks an end and a beginning. It is the end of the past life as we seek to rebuild a stronger, newer one. It is the end of our former views as we seek to change. We look to everyone sitting here today. We look to everyone who isn't here today. We look to our families, friends, acquaintances and anybody else. We all have to work together to build a better future. One that little Teddy Lupin will know that his parents helped create. One that all of our future children will be proud of. One that they will be safe in. Today is a day of sadness. It is a day of grieving. Yet it is also filled with the hopes and dreams of what is to come. I thank you all for taking time out of your lives to be here today. I thank you all for being here to celebrate the lives of those who have passed here, at Hogwarts. I thank you all for celebrating the lives of those who have died fighting for what is good." Harry paused. "To all of the families who lost someone, we grieve with you. We feel and understand your pain and sadness. Together, we can move on. Together, we will be okay."

Harry ended his speech with a slight bow to the crowd. Everyone stood as they clapped, cheered, and catcalled for Harry. Many people had tears in their eyes or running down their faces. Some even shouted out, "Thank you, Harry!" Ginny greeted Harry with a kiss on the cheek as she tiptoed over the chair.

Kingsley waited for the cheering to die down. After about five minutes, he stood at the same platform that Hermione, Ron, and Harry spoke at. "Nothing more can be said. We thank you all for being here today. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter, thank you once more." Kingsley finished with a nod to them and left the platform, waving his wand and conjuring up numerous doves, one for every life slain. Everybody sat in awe, watching the doves rise higher and higher in the sky

When the doves flew so high that they couldn't be seen anymore, people began standing up to talk to each other once more. George rammed Harry and engulfed him in a tight hug. After a moment, he cuffed Ron around the neck and dragged him down to be level with them. "Thank you--I don't know what--how--" he stammered. Ron and Harry responded by throwing their arms around him. George let go of them, wiping his face again. He threw his arms around Percy and Charlie, who were standing closest to him.

Hermione and Ginny smiled at Harry. They nodded to him and Hermione pointed back to the castle, signalling that they were going back. Harry nodded as Kingsley approached him with his hand outstretched.

"A lot of things will be changing, Harry," he said.

Harry nodded. "I know."

"And I am asking for your help."

"Of course, anything I could do, Kingsley." Harry smiled at him and turned away as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Potter!" Professor McGonagall gave Harry a hug. Harry returned the gesture, surprised. "Thank you. Thank you so very much."

"No, Professor," he said. "Thank you. I wouldn't have known that I love Quidditch if it weren't for you. I wouldn't have been able to get through the Triwizard Tournament. I would've--"

Harry was cut short by another tight hug by McGonagall. She smiled at him through her tears and let go as Professor Sprout hugged him next. Harry was a bit of show, with everyone coming to him to shake his hand and thanking him.

Lucius Malfoy stood off to the side, near Snape's tomb. He watched Harry for a long time. Harry, finally noticing his gaze, shrugged off his next batch of admirers and walked to Malfoy.

Malfoy stared at him for a couple of minutes with his gray eyes. Harry noticed that they seemed close to tears. Malfoy stuck out his hand and Harry shook it. He nodded to Harry and walked back to his family.

Harry, looking after Malfoy called out after him, "Sorry about your wand."

Malfoy turned and looked at him again. He nodded a bit and Harry could've sworn that he saw trace of a smile on his face. Draco nodded to Harry and followed his parents.

Andromeda walked up to Harry and gave him a slight hug. "How about holding your godson again?"

Harry grinned. "Sure." He held out his hands and Andromeda gently placed Teddy in them. Harry and Andromeda spoke with one another as they stood in front of the memorials.

After a few minutes, Teddy began to cry and Andromeda took him away to change his diaper. The Dursleys took over the spot where Andromeda was standing. Harry looked at them, still surprised that they were there.

"We'll be going now, boy," said Uncle Vernon.

"Okay," Harry replied.

Dudley walked forward and again took Harry's hand. He gave him a small smile as he stood next to his father. Aunt Petunia looked at Harry for the longest time. She looked at her sister's name on the memorial with tears filling her eyes. She didn't say anything as she turned away from him.

Uncle Vernon led the way back to Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones, with Dudley right behind him. Aunt Petunia lagged behind, shooting glances at Harry and at the memorial over her shoulder. She stopped and turned toward Harry again. He walked forward to her.

"Aunt Petunia?"

Aunt Petunia wasn't looking at him, she was staring up at the memorial again. Her voice came out as a whisper. "I didn't know that...that...Snape..."

"You knew him when you were younger, didn't you?" Harry's voice matched hers.

She looked at him, horrified. "I never, I didn't--"

"It's okay. I know you did. He was the one who you overheard telling my mum that the dementors guarded Azkaban."

She stared at him with her mouth wide open. "How do--how did you--"

"Snape loved my mother. You knew that didn't you?"

Petunia didn't say anything to him. She merely stared at him, aghast.

"I didn't know that they knew each other as children. He's loved her from when they were children until the point of his death."

Again, Petunia didn't say anything.

"He died for her."

Petunia opened her mouth to speak. They heard Vernon calling for her. She shivered and turned away from Harry.

Harry was about to walk away when he noticed that Petunia had stopped again.

She walked forward and said, "I'm sorry" in a soft voice. Then she turned and walked to her husband and son. Harry watched them heading for the gate. He began to follow them, although they were much further along than he was. He stopped at the lake, underneath the tree that his father started to bully Snape under, and watched as Dudley raised a hand.

Harry nodded and waved to him. He stood there, thinking to himself for a long time until he felt three bodies jump into him. Harry stumbled a bit, taking a step forward. He turned and saw the smiling faces of his best friends and his girlfriend. He hugged each of them in turn, keeping an arm around Ginny.

"So, where do we go from here?" asked Ron, entwining his fingers with Hermione's.

"I think I'm going to go to Australia," said Hermione. "Find my parents and lift the charm."

Harry didn't say anything as he listened to the others speak. They were talking about all of the things that they were going to do this summer and all of what they hoped to be.

"I'm thinking of going back to Godric's Hollow," Harry said finally. "Give my parents a proper visit. And also say hello to Dumbledore's mother and sister. And maybe take a poke around the old cottage." Ginny smiled at him, warmly. "You three are all welcome to come along, as well." He looked at Ron. "I think your mum would like it there. It's nothing like the Burrow, but..."

Ron smiled.

"I think she would love it," said Ginny.

"And then I'm going to stay with Andromeda for a bit. She invited me over, to teach me a few things about baby Teddy."

"It's hard to believe that it's really over," said Hermione.

Ron nodded. "Seems like just yesterday we were playing chess on McGonagall's giant set."

Harry nodded. He and the others sat down under the tree, reliving their memories. Harry waved to all of the people who called his name as they left in the direction of the gates, all seeming to have better spirits than when they arrived. He stared off into the distance, not listening to what the other's were saying, but thinking to himself and playing with Ginny's hair. He smiled, knowing that there will be a future. And one that's open to however he wants to live it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. Please review! 


End file.
